In the prior art, an array substrate in a display apparatus is generally manufactured by using a lithography patterning process. Specifically, during forming a conductive pattern of the array substrate, steps as follows are performed: first forming a conductive material layer on an underlying structure by depositing, coating a photoresist layer on the conductive material layer and exposing and developing the photoresist layer, performing an etching process to form a conductive pattern layer, and peeling off the photoresist layer.
However, the photoresist may be peeled off during etching, resulting in that the final pattern formed by etching is inaccurate.
Therefore, how to prevent the photoresist from peeling off during etching has become a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.